In the prior art, it has been the conventional practice to manufacture raised panel door fronts, drawer fronts and similar components in the manufacture of cabinetry and furniture by forming a rectangular centerpiece with relieved side portions, forming four framed pieces having relieved inner edge portions provided with centerpiece receiving grooves, and mitered ends and assembling and securing such pieces together to provide a raised panel member. Such method of manufacture, however, has many disadvantages. It is expensive because it requires several parts that must be machined precisely and assembled together involving a number of machining and manual assembly operations. In addition, raised panels manufactured in such manner have a tendency to separate as a result of changes in climatic conditions.
In order to reduce costs in the manufacture of such panels, it further has become the practice in the prior art to form such panels by machining recesses in panels formed of single sheets of material such as particle board and medium density fiber board using router bits. Such improved method, however, normally results in the production of rounded corners in the panel due to the rotary motion of the routing bit. In order to simulate a conventional raised panel article, material in the round corners must be removed to provide a square corner. In the prior art, it has been the practice to either manually or mechanically chisel such material out. Such method, however, has been found to be unsatisfactory in that to perform it manually increases the cost of the product and chiseling it mechanically results in large cutting forces making such a process difficult to adapt to a computer controlled machine tool. It thus has been found to be desirable to provide an improved method for contouring a curved inside corner of a raised panel mechanically without requiring large cutting forces for the cutting tool.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a device for cutting a rounded inside corner of a raised panel member to provide a square corner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel device for cutting a rounded inside corner of a workpiece to form a square corner which requires comparatively less cutting forces than conventional chiseling devices.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel device for cutting square corners in curved inside corners of workpieces which is adapted to be used on computer controlled machine tools.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel device for cutting a curved inside corner of a workpiece to form a square corner which is operable to form corner profiles of different configurations.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel device mountable on a computer controlled machine tool provided with a routing tool whereby the machine tool can be operated to route a groove having rounded corners in the workpiece and then sequentially apply such device to form square corners from such rounded corners.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a device mountable on a machine tool for forming a corner having angularly displaced surfaces from a curved inside corner of a workpiece.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for cutting a curved inside corner in a workpiece to form a square inside corner which is simple in design, inexpensive to manufacture and highly effective in performance.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of cutting a curved inside corner of a workpiece to form a square inside corner.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those persons having ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention relates from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: